Marked
by MsRaven
Summary: Complete Fluff. My first attempt at humor. Weir has to stake her claim on Sheppard. Actually not a shipper story.
1. Patchless

**Marked**

**Summary: **Complete Fluff. My first attempt at humor. Weir has to stake her claim on Sheppard. Actually not a shipper story.

**Spoilers: **Everything up to The Storm.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.

**Author's Note:** I saw it and couldn't help writing about it. I'll explain at the end.

"He's what?!" exclaims Dr. Weir incredulously.

"Major Sheppard is being held captive by a group of Amazons," repeats Ford.

"Someone better start explaining," Elizabeth says, wishing she had never gotten up this morning.

"We were headed toward a faint energy signature when we were confronted by a group of women," starts Teyla. "They held primitive, but effective looking weapons. Major Sheppard tried to explain that we meant no harm, but they would address only me."

"So you explained what you were doing there?" asks Weir.

"Yes and they seemed content to let us return to the Stargate," answers Teyla.

"What made them change their minds?"

"They apparently took a liking to Major Sheppard and I," says Ford with a grin. The lieutenant is leaning back in his chair, looking very pleased with himself. The grin dies quickly under Elizabeth's glare.

"As I was saying," continues Teyla. "They were about to let us leave when they noticed that the men were not marked."

"Marked?"

"Yes. They showed us one of their men who had a mark, a brand, on his tunic. This is apparently how they claim ownership over their men. I was only able to lay claim to Lt. Ford."

"Don't get me wrong," says Elizabeth, looking at Ford, then back at Teyla. "But why did you choose Ford over Sheppard?"

"Because Lt. Ford had an easily identifiable mark," respond Teyla.

Ford takes off his ever-present cap, turns it around, and places it on the table in front of Weir. Stitched on the back is the Nike swoosh.

"Ah. I see. Sheppard doesn't have any markings because we remove our patches during missions." Elizabeth sighs. She knows she can't really blame him for this, but only Sheppard could get in trouble for not wearing a damn patch.

"And where were you during all of this?" Elizabeth glances at McKay who is sitting at the end of table looking very amused.

"I twisted my ankle," he says pointing to the foot he has up on a chair. "I couldn't walk, so I stayed by the Stargate."

"You tripped on the Stargate," clarifies Ford.

"Which is lucky or we'd have two hostages instead of just one." Silence follows Rodney's comment. He looks around at the three amused faces. "What?"

Elizabeth clears her throat and fights back a grin. "So where is he now?"

"Mara," says Teyla, "the leader of the tribe, is holding him until his rightful owner comes forward."

"I guess that's me, then." Dr. Weir stands, followed by Ford and Teyla.

"I'll just stay here and get Beckett to look at my ankle." McKay doesn't move from his chair.

"Right," says Ford with a mock look of concern. "Wouldn't want the Amazons to try and claim you, too."

The three leave the conference room before Rodney can retort.

It's not until they are back on the planet, headed toward the Amazon camp, that something occurs to Teyla.

"Dr. Weir?" she asks. "How do you plan on claiming Major Sheppard when he has no markings on his clothing?"

"Oh," Elizabeth gets a wicked gleam in her eye, "I have an idea."

Dr. Weir turns back to the path and keeps walking. Teyla looks at Ford quizzically. He grins.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be good."

_TBC..._


	2. Fruit

**Marked, Chapter 2**

Dr. Weir, Teyla, and Lt. Ford walk up to find Major Sheppard sitting in the middle of the Amazon camp. Lounging on the chair behind him, is Mara. She is absently stroking her fingers through John's hair as if he were a pet cat or dog.

Sheppard scrambles to his feet when he sees them approach. He's a little surprised to see that Elizabeth has opted to wear a combat vest and carry a P90 like the others. Probably a sign of strength. He thinks that Dr. Weir with a weapon could be dangerous, especially when she looks as unhappy as she does now.

"Having fun, Major?" Elizabeth asks with no hint of amusement in her voice.

"They've been..." Sheppard motions at the scantily clad women standing in the camp. "very hospitable."

"Oh, I'm sure," she says before turning her gaze to the woman standing beside the Major. "You must be Mara."

"I am Mara," says the Amazon.

"I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir. I am here to claim what rightfully belongs to me."

"How do I know he belongs to you when he holds no markings?"

"But he does bear my mark. I choose for him not to openly display it. After all, some may be apt to try and steal him just because he belongs to me."

Mara's eyes narrow at the veiled accusation. "Show me this mark."

Dr. Weir steps up to Sheppard. He has no idea what she's up to.

"Take off your vest and jacket," she orders.

John's forehead wrinkles in confusion, but he does what he's told. He lays his jacket and vest on the ground beside him.

"Turn around, unbuckle your belt and pants."

"What?!" John exclaims. "Why?"

Elizabeth's eyes harden into a glare. "Do it or you can stay here."

Sheppard turns and unbuckles first his gun belt, then his pants. He's glad that the leg strap keeps the weight of his 9mm from pulling his pants down around his ankles. Elizabeth untucks the back of his shirt from his pants. He sucks in a breath when he feels her fingers dip between his boxers and his back.

John is about to spin around and pull away when she rolls back the waistband of his boxers along with his pants. She makes a point of not pulling them away from his body. Weir shows Mara the label stitched into the underwear.

"That is my mark," Elizabeth says, tongue firmly in cheek. "My family owns many fruit growing orchards."

There's a choked cough beside them as Ford struggles with his laughter.

"Are you done?" asks Sheppard tersely.

"Of course," Weir says sweetly. She lets go of his waistband and gives him a light pat on the butt for good measure. "You can buckle back up."

Sheppard quickly secures his pants and belt, knowing he's blushing despite himself. He's pulling on his jacket and vest when Mara turns to Elizabeth.

"Would you be interested in trading for him?"

"Trading for him?" asks Elizabeth.

"Yes. We are always looking for good breeding stock."

There's another cough/laugh from Ford. Elizabeth turns to Sheppard with a smirk.

"I don't know," she says and tilts her head to the side in thought. "He is often more trouble than he's worth."

"Elizabeth...," growls John indignantly.

Weir grins and looks back at Mara. "But I've grown rather fond of his quirks and can't bear to be parted with him."

"I understand," Mara says with a bow.

The team say their goodbyes and walk out of the camp.

"You could have told me what you were going to do." says Johns after a minute.

"Why Major," responds Elizabeth innocently. "You didn't think I'd actually pull your pants down in front of all those women, did you?"

"Yes he did!" guffaws Ford. "You should have seen his face," he adds through peals of laughter.

"I did not know you could turn that shade of red, Major," says Teyla with a grin.

John stares daggers at Elizabeth as they come up to the gate. Ford has to wipe tears of mirth out his eyes to see the DHD.

"Classic," he hears Ford say. "I can't wait to tell the others back on Atlantis."

Sheppard grabs Weir's arm as Ford and Teyla walk through the gate.

"I'll get you back for this."

"Oh come now, Major. Don't be so melodramatic. It could have been worse."

"Ford and the rest of Atlantis are never going to let me live this down. How could it be worse?"

"You could not have had a tag on your boxers," Elizabeth says slyly. "Then I would have been forced to use the scar I know is a lot further down than your waistline."

John's eyes widen and he lets go of her arm in shock. "How do you know about that?"

"You have been in the infirmary several times, Major." And with a wink, she steps through the gate.

_The End._

* * *

_So...for those of you that still have "The Storm" on tape or TiVo, go take another look at the scene after Sheppard shoots the second Genii solder. Peeking out of the top of his pants as he bends down to grab the guy's radio are his striped boxers. At least that what it looked like to me. Thought it was funny that the wardrobe guys didn't catch it. _

_Anyway, it made me laugh and forced me to write a story about Weir seeing his boxers. _

_The label is Fruit of the Loom and the last line is in reference to those hospital gowns that always flap open in the back._


End file.
